Señorita Granger
by AntoMack22
Summary: Ella me hizo sentir vivo otra vez...


Ella está llorando… de nuevo.

Me siento un desgraciado porque sé que es por mí que lo hace. Yo sé que ella sabe y si no, lo imagina.

Pero por más culpa que sienta no puedo parar. No quiero hacerlo.

La vida no es como creí que sería, no existe el felices para siempre. Y la ame no voy a negarlo, pero desde hace tiempo no lo hago más. Esa chispa que nos mantenía juntos se extinguió los primeros 5 años de matrimonio, hoy ni siquiera las cenizas quedan.

Tengo 40 años, estoy casado con una bella mujer desde hace 21 años, tengo 3 hijos de los cuales estoy orgulloso, soy profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts, el colegio al cual asistí con mi esposa y al cual 2 de mis 3 hijos asisten hoy en día. Cualquiera diría que mi vida es perfecta, pero al pensar en todos mis logros no siento la satisfacción que ella me da con tan solo pronunciar su nombre.

Señorita Granger.

Yo ya estaba trabajando en Hogwarts desde hacía años cuando ella ingreso en su primero y les puedo asegurar que desde la primer clase me sentí interesado en ella, al principio fue su inteligencia y la manera en que no iba a tomar la mierda de ninguna de sus compañeros, como una buena Griffyndor. Pero luego con el paso de los años, nos fuimos acercando, haciéndonos amigos. A sus 14 años era tan madura que me pareció muy fácil abrirme a ella y contarle todo de mí. Primero fueron pequeñas cosas, como para probar su lealtad con mis secretos. Le conté de mi tiempo en la escuela y como me decidí que quería ser profesor. Al ver que podía confiar en ella y que me escucharía, me abrí más y le conté de mi familia. En ese momento tal vez no lo vi o no lo quise ver, pero había una mueca de tristeza en su cara cada vez que el nombre de mi esposa aparecía en la conversación.

A sus 16 ella ya me conocía mejor que yo mismo y podía leerme como un libro abierto. Para ese entonces ya le había dicho de los problemas que tenía en casa y como la presencia de mi esposa me sofocaba, era tanto que solo regresaba a mi hogar cuando era necesario, como en las fiestas y vacaciones. Hermione era muy atenta y jamás hablo una palabra mala en contra de Ginny, mi mujer, todo lo contrario ella me daba consejos para arreglar nuestra situación, hoy pensándolo detenidamente me doy cuanta lo doloroso que habrá sido para ella hacerlo.

Este es el último año de Hermione en Hogwarts, con 18 años ella es catalogada como la bruja más brillante de esta generación. Siendo mi madre la predecesora de ese título tan preciado. Recuerdo que cuando se lo comente en su segundo año, ella sonrió tan brillantemente y adquirió esta mirada de orgullo y con determinación me prometió mantener el título en honor a Lily Evans Potter. Recuerdo también que en una acción impulsiva bese su frente, haciéndola sonrojar profundamente, para mi diversión.

El año había comenzado normal, en la noche de bienvenida no pudimos hablar y solo compartimos una mirada y una sonrisa en la distancia. Pero al día siguiente cuando sus clases habían terminado apareció en la puerta de mi residencia privada, la invite a entrar rápidamente y entre te y las galletas me conto de sus vacaciones y yo de las mía, estuvimos hablando y bromeando por horas, en esas horas libere todo el estrés que el no poder ver o hablar con Hermione en esos meses me trajo, ella también parecía relajarse en mi presencia y eso me agradaba mucho.

Los meses transcurrieron normalmente, solo que con cada mes una opresión comenzó a formarse en mi pecho y no tenía idea de porqué pero solo cuando ella estaba cerca esa opresión desaparecía y el dolor se adormecía, pero no desaparecía, solo parecía que algo más hacía falta para erradicarlo de mi sistema y aun no podía encontrar que era.

Entonces llego navidad y con eso el baile. Paso lo que jamás creí que me volvería a suceder…

Volví a sentir celos…

Lo peor del caso es que era hacia mi propio hijo… James.

James Potter, mi hijo mayor con sus 17 años, eligió a Hermione Granger para su cita, esto no tendría que molestarme, es más tendría que estar encantado de que mi hijo eligió a mi alumna favorita como se compañera y posible novia. Pero eso no me encantaba ni me agradaba, no, es que solo de pensar que James podría acariciarla o besarla me hacía querer maldecirlo hasta que se le quite la tonta idea de la cabeza.

Los observe como un halcón durante toda la noche, me molestaba ver la sonrisa deslumbrante de Hermione, saber que se estaba divirtiendo pero no conmigo.

Hubo un momento, casi al final de la noche, en el que ella se inclinó al oído de James y le dijo algo a lo que mi hijo asintió, Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, antes de salir me miro y enarco una ceja desafiante, para luego darse la vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo. Tome lo último que quedaba de mi bebida de un jalón y me apresure detrás de ella, sin importarme lo poco sutil que era.

Me encontré en el pasillo y alcance a ver el bolado de su vestido azul desparecer en una esquina, prácticamente corrí tras ella, al doblar por la misma esquina no di más de 3 pasos cuando me sentí jaloneado dentro de un cuarto de escobas.

-Buenas noches profesor Potter ¿Me buscaba? (Inquirió la inconfundible voz de Hermione en un tono de inocencia que despertó cierta parte de mi cuerpo que no debería)

-Señorita Granger yo no… es decir… (Me aclare la garganta) ¿Por qué me trajo aquí? (Cuestione tratando de sonar severo)

Se encogió de hombros y me aprisiono contra la puerta, su cuerpo pegado al mío su cara a milímetros de la mía. –Creí que apreciaría la privacidad profesor… (Respondió en el mismo tono inocente)

Me moje los labio por instinto y esta acción no pasó desapercibida por ella, ya que sus ojos inmediatamente volaron a mis labios. –Mmm no hacía falta… solo quería… yo… (Masculle sin saber muy bien que decir)

Hermione apoyo sus manos en la pared a cada lado de mi cabeza y se inclina un poco más cerca, rozando nuestros labios. -¿Qué es lo que usted quiere profesor? (Pregunto con voz ronca, cada palabra era un roce en nuestros labios)

No pude más, con un movimiento rápido invertí nuestras posiciones y tome su boca con la mía en un beso hambriento, la bese como jamás había besado a nadie y me hiso sentir como nadie me ha hecho sentir nunca. Me sentí nuevamente vivo. Mi cuerpo, alma y magia parecieron volver a conectarse entre sí y me llenaron de vigor de juventud.

Levante a Hermione por los muslos y ancle sus piernas en mi cintura, rompiendo el beso solo para conseguir uno poco de oxigeno pero no demasiado, yo necesitaba sus labios, yo ya me había vuelto adicto ellos. Libere sus labios y me prendí a su cuello, bese y lamí a lo largo, disfrutando del sabor de su piel. Ella gemía y se retorcía, moliendo nuestros sexos, volviéndonos más frenéticos y necesitados del otro. Llegue a tientas al cierre posterior de su vestido y lo baje liberando su cuerpo de la tela estorbosa, ella comenzó a luchar con mi camisa y en un ataque de frustración tiro de ambos extremos haciendo estallar todos botones, me congele en estado de shock por un minuto, mirando a mi camisa ahora abierta y luego a ella que me estaba dando una de sus miradas de vergüenza, le sonreí y volví a devorar sus labios. La aparte un poco de la puerta y levante el vestido por su cabeza desechándolo a algún lado después, frente a mí a horcajadas en mi cintura tenia a una de las mujeres más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, su cuerpo una obra de arte.

-Eres hermosa Hermione… (Susurre con reverencia, haciéndola sonrojar)

Tome mi varita y la agite transfigurando el espacio para hacerlo más amplio y también algunos objetos en un colchón de dos plazas, me volví hacía Hermione y le bese, acariciando su piel, la sostuve por su culo y nos traslade al colchón, dejándola primero con gran delicadeza, agite un poco más mi varita e hice aparecer velas alrededor de la habitación, haciéndola sonreírme tiernamente.

Con eso listo, termine de desvestirme, todo el tiempo mirándola a los ojos. Cuando termine le di un minuto para que me viera y decidiera si quería continuar o no. Hermione llego a su espalda y libero el gancho de su sujetador, para luego lanzarlo lejos sin cuidado alguno, esa fue toda la confirmación que necesite.

Me arrodille entre sus piernas y me incline para besarla. La empuje para que se recostara y comencé a adorar su cuerpo con besos y caricias. Le di mi mayor atención a sus senos lo cual me agradeció dejándome oír sus preciosos gemidos. Baje por su vientre y llegue a la cintura de sus bragas, la mire a los ojos mientras me deshacía de la prenda y cuando estuvo libre deje un beso en su clítoris que la hizo estremecer. Sonreí.

-Por favor… (Murmuro con necesidad)

La bese profundamente una vez más y llegue con mi mano a su gatito de goteo, acaricie su entrada y frote su clítoris con firmeza. Bese su cuello, clavícula y chupe y mordisquee sus pezones. La sentí comenzar a moler su arrancada en mi mano por lo cual me traslade a su montículo y enterré mi cabeza entre sus piernas, chupe, lamí y mordí su clítoris y labios inferiores, pase mi lengua a lo largo de su raja.

-Por favor Harry… (Pidió)

Inserté un dedo en su canal estrecho y comencé a bombear lentamente, siendo consciente de que es su primera vez. Cuando la sentí relajar inserte otro dedo y luego otro. Cuando mis tres dígitos se bombeaban a un buen ritmo con sus paredes no ofrecer tanta resistencia y sus gemidos comenzar a ser de placer aumente el ritmo al tiempo que chupaba su botón de nervios… curve mis dedos en su interior buscando el parche sensible. Cuando ella se estremeció y gimió en voz bastante alta supe que lo encontré y así como lo frote una vez más ella vino por todo mi rostro y mano, me trague todo su delicioso cum y me lamí los labios al terminar. Ella era definitivamente dulce.

-Dentro de mí… ahora (Exigió con lujuria)

-Como desee señorita Granger… (Dije en tono burlón)

Me traslade a quedar entre sus piernas y me alinea a mí mismo en su entrada. Frote la cabeza bromeando en sus entrada y ella resistió sus caderas incitándome a penetrarla. Bufo con molestia cuando me aparte.

-No te burles y follame ahora… (Ordeno rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas)

-Esto va a doler… (Advertí)

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese mismo instante mi incline y la bese profundamente al tiempo que la penetraba con una sola estocada. Hermione grito y gimió en mi boca, sus manos apretando con fuerza mis hombros y sus piernas aprisionándome asegurándose de que no me muevo.

Después de uno o dos minutos de besarnos dulcemente ella asintió y me pidió que me mueva, lo hice lento al principio y luego bajo sus exigencias y mis necesidades aumente el ritmo, embistiéndola en una combinación de estocadas profundas y cortas, entre fuertes y lentas. Le hice el amor por horas y horas, mi cuerpo respondiendo al vigor del de mi amante más joven, la lleve al orgasmo 6 veces en esas 4 horas de pasión y sonreí con arrogancia y suficiencia cuando al día siguiente en el desayuno, Hermione no podía caminar derecha.

Esa noche comenzó nuestra aventura, desde esa noche lo hacemos en cada oportunidad que podemos y al mi niña tener la habitación del premio anula teníamos muchas oportunidades.

En los meses que siguieron nuestra relación se solidifico, al extremo que no imagino una vida sin ella.

Hermione me confesó que desde su segundo año, cuando le di ese beso en la frente, ella se enamoró de mí y que a pesar de todo siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que me fijara en ella como más que una amiga.

Al final del año ella se graduó con honores y manteniendo el título de la más inteligente de su generación, como me lo prometió y yo descubrí que al igual que ella yo también la amaba y que no quería perderla.

Como el año termino volví a casa y ahora estoy aquí oyendo a Ginny llorar y sé que debo hacer lo correcto, ya no podemos vivir en esta mentira.

Entre en nuestra habitación y la vi acurrucada en la cama, abrazando la foto de nuestra vado. Suspire.

-Ginny… (Llame con voz suave)

Ella se congelo por un momento, luego se sentó de golpe y comenzó a secar sus lágrimas. Me miro y pareció entender a lo que venía y sollozo de nuevo.

-Me vas a dejar… (No era una pregunta si no que una afirmación que salto con voz ahogada)

Asentí. –Aquí están los papeles del divorció… (Dije tenue) te dejo la casa y la mitad de mi dinero… te doy lo que pidas, solo pido que me dejes ver a mis hijos… (Pedí con esperanza)

Asintió y extendió la mano pidiéndome la carpeta. –Lo firmo si me dices quien es… (Chantajeo)

Suspire y me frote la cara.

Se sabrá de todos modos, con Hermione ya hablamos de vivir juntos y hasta de casarnos no tiene caso posponerlo y que se entere por cualquier otro lado.

-Hermione Granger. (Informe con una sonrisa)

Ginny frunció el ceño. – ¿Hermione Granger como en la Hermione de la que tu hijo James este en el amor? (Pregunto con incredulidad) ¿La niña de 17 años?

Hice una mueca. –No lo sabía y ella cumplió 18 hace meses… (Dije irritado por el reproche)

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a firmar. –Él va a odiarte cuando se entere. (Afirmo sin levantar la vista)

-La amo y ella a mí… James tendrá que aceptarlo… (Hable en un tono que decía que el tema estaba cerrado)

-Lo que tú digas Harry… (Acepto, pero se notaba que no estaba convencida)

Me entrego los papeles y salí de la habitación, cuando la puerta se cerró suspire de alivio.

-Dobby… (Llame a mi elfo personal)

-¿Si amo Harry Potter señor, en que puede Dobby ayudar a usted? (Pidió el duende hiperactivo)

-Dobby quiero que empaques mi ropa y objetos personales en este tronco y luego lo traigas a esta dirección… (Dije entregándole el tronco reducido y el papel con la dirección)

El elf asintió y se apresuró a cumplir mi orden.

Le di un último vistazo a la casa y me aparecí en el departamento que compramos con Mione.

Al llegar la encontré en la que va a ser nuestra habitación desempaquetando sus cosas. La abrace por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y bese su cuello, ella se relajó en mis brazos y suspiro con satisfacción.

-Soy libre amor… (Le informe susurrándole al oído)

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y giro en mis brazos para enfrentarme una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ho Harry eso es tan bueno bebe por fin vamos a poder estar juntos sin que nadie pueda decirnos nada… (Exclamo con alegría para luego besarme con lujuria)

Correspondí el beso y me deja arrastrar a la cama. Digamos que ese día festejamos el comienzo de nuestra vida juntos estrenando cada rincón de ese departamento.


End file.
